1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to control of a reproduction starting position of image data captured by the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, recording apparatuses which record and reproduce image data or audio data on or from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or a flash memory have been widely used. The DVD is a recording medium having a large capacity of 4.7 GB (gigabyte) and can be used to record a high-quality video image compliant with the conventional S-VHS (Super VHS) standard for about 2 hours using an image compression encoding processing technique in MPEG-2 (Moving Picture Experts Group 2).
Further, an apparatus capable of recording a television broadcast program using such a recording medium has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-291376). When a television broadcast program is recorded, a broadcasting time of one program is about from 30 minutes to 1 hour. Accordingly, four contents (or files) can be recorded in one disc at most. Therefore, a user can easily locate or find the desired content during reproduction.
On the other hand, a disc video camera has also been proposed in recent years, in which a moving image captured by the camera is recorded on such a disc. In the disc video camera, the recording time of one scene may be less than a minute. Therefore, about 100 contents can be recorded on one disc.
Nevertheless, many times when a content is recorded on a disc or other recording medium on which many contents are already recorded, it can be hard for a user to locate and reproduce a desired recorded content from among many contents recorded on the disc.